


Angels in Beacon Hills

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, First Time, M/M, Supernova Orgasm, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles's virginity is causing him great stress, and Danny's better nature is tempted to intervene. Stiles is not prepared for what that means.





	Angels in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Angel.

“You know who else is a virgin? Me! I’m a virgin. Okay? And you know what that means? That means that my lack of sexual experience is a literal threat to my life. Okay? I have to sex, like right now. Someone has to have sex with me today. Someone needs to sex me right now!”

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Whoa! What?”

“Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle.”

“Uh… That was so sweet. Are you kidding?”

“Yes. I’m kidding.”

“You know you don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that, Danny. It’s not attractive.”

Danny walked out of the locker room pleased with himself. Scott and Stiles spent so much time talking about their supposed secrets in the middle of the locker room, the hallways, and the classrooms of their school that Danny was constantly tempted to mess with them. Of course, Danny would have been able to figure everything out on his own, but letting him know just by sitting there and listening was just bad form.

Normally, he would have just forgotten about the incident, but when nine o’clock came around, he had paused at his bedroom window subconsciously checking to see if Stiles had wanted to test his luck. He wasn’t sure why this was bothering him. Even if Stiles wasn’t aware of it, Danny knew that the darach was finished with virgins, and Stiles wasn’t a warrior, healer, philosopher, or guardian. Furthermore, it was none of his business. He’d already confirmed that the dark druid was working on her own without divine or demonic influence. Even if someone summoned divine aid via their prayers, he was on a lifetime vacation. Someone else could take care of it.

Still, Stiles’s distress was real even if it were misguided. As much as Stiles annoyed him and as much as he put on a sarcastic facade, he was still more or less a good guy who tried to help out the strangers of Beacon Hills without any expectation of gratitude or reward. Others might not see it, but Danny did, and it weighed on him to see Stiles suffer needlessly.

He had tried to go to sleep, but around midnight he finally gave into what was tempting him. As he floated upwards, the body he left behind finally was blessed with a deep, unwakeable slumber. With the ease of a thought, Danny was in Stiles’s room floating invisibly above him. Seeing the way he tossed and turned as his exhaustion warred with his dread affirmed that Danny had made the right decision. He took a moment to build a vision within his mind.

It began with a burst of heavenly light from above the foot of the bed. Stiles was instantly awake and reflexively brought a hand to shield his eyes before realizing that his hand could do nothing to block it out and that despite the intensity it wasn’t hurting even his dark adapted eyes. As he lowered his hand, he noted that his ceiling was gone. Instead, his walls continued up as far as he could see before fading behind golden clouds.

Danny appeared floating in the center of the light. He still had his adonis physique, but now his skin glowed as if it were somehow more real. From his back came two giant wings with large whiter than white feathers that seemed both as soft as a kitten’s fur and sharper than the most dangerous sword. He was naked except for a piece of green cloth that seemed to be weightless carried by a gentle breeze so that it constantly twisted around his waist seemingly at random while somehow managing to always protect his modesty, if sometimes only just barely. Around Danny’s head shone a halo of green light that sparkled like from an emerald.

In a booming voice, Danny announced himself. “GREETINGS, PROPHET. THE GREAT WORK BEGINS. THE MESSENGER HAS ARRIVED.” This wasn’t exactly true. As far as Danny knew, Stiles wasn’t a Prophet, calling what he planned to do a great work was a stretch, and while the name angel did mean messenger, he had no reason to verbally capitalize it. Still, he loved the line and had been waiting for a chance to use it ever since he’d watched the HBO miniseries while his parents thought he was sleeping.

Stiles was befuddled. “Danny? Why are you an angel?”

Danny switched back to his normal voice to echo something Stiles hadn’t said yet. “It’s your dream, Stiles. Take responsibility for it.” This confused Stiles even more, but it managed to convince him to go along with everything. Danny resumed his angel voice. “REMOVE FROM THEIR HIDING PLACE THE SACRED, PROPHETIC INSTRUMENTS.” Danny was very pleased with himself for being able to reuse that line as well.

Stiles hadn’t pieced together what was going to happen, so he needed a little help to understand the euphemism. With a wave from Danny’s hand, Stiles’s genitals began to glow with a blue light that passed through the layers of cloth covering them. Upon seeing the shape of the light, Stiles realized that seeing a mostly naked Danny had made him hard. He was incredulous. “My dick is a sacred instrument?”

“SUBMIT. SUBMIT TO THE WILL OF HEAVEN.” That was a bit of an abuse of his authority, but once again he couldn’t let the chance to use a good line go.

Stiles raised his hands in surrender. “Okay. Whatever you say sexy angel Danny.” He reached behind his neck to pull off his sleep shirt before kicking his sheets and blankets off the end of the bed. He pulled his legs up so that he could pull his pajama pants and underwear off of his hips and down past his feet. Once his dick and balls had been exposed, the light that had been highlighting them faded away. Now completely naked, Stiles lay with legs and arms slightly spread out and his dick pointing vertically. “Now what?”

Danny pulled out the last line that he had been saving. “OPEN ME, PROPHET. I AM THE BOOK.” With that, the piece of cloth that had been covering him was blown off to the side and out of existence. Danny slowly floated forward while Stiles rose from the bed to meet him. Stiles slipped between Danny’s legs as he rose, and Danny came to a stop just as his hole was lined up with Stiles’s cock. As Stiles entered him, there was an explosion of light of every color Stiles had ever seen and many that were new to him. A song of a thousand different melodies sung by a variety of voices and played on instruments both strange and familiar filled his ears. He breathed in a mix of countless scents that provoked memories from throughout his entire life, including ones that had yet to happen. Finally the familiar pleasure of his own cock was both sweeter and more intense and expanded until he felt it from every point across his entire body.

After a time beyond Stiles’s knowing, his mind was able to reform itself and begin to make sense of the unprecedented array of inputs. He noted that his room was gone and they were surrounded by stars on all sides. The Earth, the Moon, and even the Sun were gone from his view. Part of Stiles noted that he was somehow still able to breathe despite being deep in outer space.

Stiles realized that down was now an arbitrary direction, and this lead to the discovery that he could choose it for himself. Rather than Danny riding his dick, he imagined that he was upright fucking Danny who was on his back. As soon as he did this, the world reorientated so that it was so. Danny accepted Stiles’s choice and wrapped his legs around Stiles’s waist. He grabbed his shoulders to give himself leverage, and folded his wings such that they enveloped the two of them as he moved up and down on Stiles’s cock.

Stiles didn’t leave all the work to Danny, though. Despite having nothing other than Danny to push against, he somehow could move his body with his will. He moved to mirror Danny’s motions so that they came together faster and harder. Something told him that he didn’t have to worry about hurting Danny if they were too rough.

As the pleasure started to build within him, Stiles noticed a light shining around them. At first he thought it was a physical manifestation of their growing sexual energy, but then he glanced over Danny’s shoulder just as he was landing on his hips and saw a star looming behind him, and they were falling toward it with incredible speed. Stiles increased the speed of his fucking with the intent of making the most of his time before the fires consumed them. When his estimated time for them to cross the surface arrived, Stiles looked up again to discover that the star had shrunk. The surface raced away from them as they fell towards it at an increasingly incredible rate. Stiles savored these unexpected extra moments and rode a wave of the ecstasy of his orgasm being almost but not quite there. It ended when Danny pulled him close for a kiss and they hit the surface of the star.

Warmth and pleasure enveloped him, and then the star exploded and carried them outward. Stiles felt himself overwhelmed by it all and his mind was scattered like the stardust across the cosmos.

Danny and Stiles were back in Stiles’s bedroom. Stiles was in the deepest sleep of his life, and Danny took the moment to spoon with him before he had to leave. He had told himself that this would just be an act of mercy (pity fuck would be too crass of a way to describe anything an angel did). Now he realized that he was attracted to Stiles. He wouldn’t mind trying this again using his human body.

When the first rose of dawn appeared in the sky, Danny knew it was time to go. He paused to give Stiles a kiss on the forehead before shifting across town and rejoining with his sleeping body. It had been doing his sleeping for him, so he woke up well-rested the next day.

When he arrived at school that morning, he was pleased to see that Stiles had returned to his devil may care attitude. Most probably didn’t notice (possibly even Stiles himself), but a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

When Stiles noticed him, he gave Danny a strange look as a flash from a half-remembered dream passed through his mind, but he quickly smiled and waved. “Hey, Danny. A few of us are going bowling tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come, too.”

Danny smiled at seeing a new boldness as well. “That would be divine.”


End file.
